You're Dangerous
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Everyone gets back at camp and are quiet but happy. Abby says that she doesn’t think there’s much to say after that tribal and Whitney agrees, saying it was pretty straight forward. Robert and Darius are sitting alone by the fire and Robert says he thinks they should try to pull in Violet and Henry. Darius asks why they wouldn’t try Whitney again and he says she clearly doesn’t want to flip and now he has dirt against her. Robert goes up to Henry and Violet and asks if they can talk which they agree to do. Robert tells them that he hopes that they could vote out Abby or Whitney at tribal council. Henry asks what they would gain from doing that and Robert says that Whitney went to Jose and Robert before last tribal to vote out Henry because he’s in a duo with Henry. Violet asks how they should know if that’s true and Robert says that otherwise Jose would have voted for Abby to go again rather than Henry. Whitney told Robert before tribal she wouldn’t flip so Robert voted out Jose with her, but Whitney decided not to make a move last minute. Henry and Violet says they’ll need time to think it over. Whitney, Darius and Abby are talking and Abby says she’s concerned about Henry and Violet being a duo. Whitney agrees and says that if Robert finally goes this round she wants this group of three as the final 3 and the other two agree. Darius says this would be a great final 3 and Abby says she would rather have Violet go before Henry and Whitney says she definitely agrees. Darius in a confessional says it could be smart for him to cut Robert this round because then he’s guaranteed final 3 and most likely final 2 due to his deal with Abby.However he knows keeping Robert would be a big move to show the jury but it has a smaller chance of working out. Challenge Darius wins immunity. Alpoh Back at camp everyone congratulates Darius who his ecstatic about his first immunity win. The majority alliance meets up and Whitney says she hopes everybody stays loyal. Darius and Abby both agree while Henry and Violet stay quiet which confuses Abby. Henry and Violet break away from the group and discuss the pros and cons of flipping. Henry says ina confessional that this choice tonight is vital to the direction Henry and Violets games go and it could make or break it. Robert and Darius are talking and Darius asks if Whitney goes what would their next move be. Robert says they could do two things. One is get Abby to be mad at Henry/Violet so she flips or just vote out Abby and go to fire at final four. Darius says pulling Abby in would be better and Robert says the only issue is getting her to flip after voting out Whitney and Darius says he can probably do it. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince, Logan and Jose, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Darius how it feels to win his first immunity and he says it’s great and that he never thought he’d get to cross that off of his Survivor bucket list. Jeff asks Violet if there’s a clear target tonight and she says she knows who is getting votes but that she’s locked in on her decision and she looks at Henry who nods. Jeff asks Abby who she think will get votes and she says that at this point in the game it could be anybody for whatever reason because the game has gotten so strategic and manipulative that any reason could be a reason to send somebody home.Jeff asks Robert if he still feels in danger and he says yes because he lost immunity and he knows he is the target tonight, but that he has a trick up his sleeve which makes Abby worried. Jeff says it's time to vote. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. First vote… Robert. Whitney. Whitney looks surprised Robert. Whitney. That’s two votes for each. Whitney. Abby gasps and looks at Violet and Henry while Robert snickers. 12th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the sixth member of the jury… Whitney. (4-2). Whitney nods and grabs her torch while Abby and the entire jury are shocked at the vote. Abby hugs Whitney and Whitney tells her to kick ass. Whitney hugs the rest of the tribe saying she has no hard feelings then she gets her torch snuffed. She waves to everyone and walks out, sniffling from sadness but holding her head high.. Votes Darius voted for Whitney: “I wanna stick with making a big move and this is the start of many moves I’ll make in the end game.” Henry voted for Whitney: “I’m so sorry, you’re super sweet, but I need to do what I think is best for my game.” Robert voted for Whitney: “You’re a much better player than you let on which is a very good skill in this game, this is actually most empathetic I’ve felt voting someone. But you’re dangerous.” Violet voted for Whitney: “Gotta go with that I think is the best move for my game and that move is splitting up a duo.” Abby voted for Robert: “You’ve played great but I really hope everything goes to plan and you finally go home.” Whitney voted for Robert: “Congrats on being the Survivor cockroach, but now you NEED to go. Sorry!.” Final Words “Well I tried! Survivor was an amazing once in a lifetime experience and I had so much fun out here playing my favorite game and meeting new people. I wish I got further but that’s the game for ya, so I’m rooting for my girl Abby to win it.” ‘’~Whitney, 6th Place’’